An integrated circuit can comprise more than one power supply domain. A microcontroller (μC), for example, may comprise different power supply domains. One power supply domain may be related to the voltage supply for the pads or the core of the microcontroller. Another power supply domain may be related to an analog module of the microcontroller. Such an analog module can be an analog-digital converter module, for example. In order to guarantee high accuracy of such an analog-digital converter a supply voltage for the power supply domain should be as smooth and quiescent as possible. Since the supply voltages of the other power supply domains of the microcontroller may comprise noise or other perturbations a quiescent power supply for the power supply domain of the analog-digital converter may be difficult to achieve.
Conventionally, the power supply domains of such an integrated circuit are either separated from each other or directly connected.